Food products such as crackers, cookies, candy, and the like are commonly stored in packages made of polymer materials such as cellophane, polypropylene, or polyethylene. Since a consumer may not eat the food product in the package in one serving, it is desirable for the package to be reclosable to preserve the freshness of the food product and prevent the food product from being accidentally removed from the bag.
Reclosing devices can be provided separately from the packages to facilitate the reclosing of the packages. For example, twist ties can be used to reclose the packages. Clamps or clips can be used to reclose the packages. However, after dispensing the food product from a package, twist ties, clamps, and clips are not always available to a user, and sometimes fall off even when attached to the package.
To avoid the problems associated with aforementioned twist ties and clips, some flexible packages are made with wires or plastic strips incorporating wires being affixed by adhesives or other means to the side walls of the packages. However, affixing metallic materials to the packages during manufacture can increase the cost and complexity of the manufacturing process.